1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of temporal management of a multiplexed bus.
2. Discussion of the Background
In current aircraft, the various electro-mechanical and electronic facilities are linked to a bus on which the information sent by these rigs is time-division multiplexed and concatenated. The management of this bus currently meets the ARINC 629 standard. This standard stipulates, in particular, a time template for the send instants of the various rigs, in order, in particular, to avoid overlaps in information from different rigs.
To guarantee compliance with the send instants assigned to the various rigs, it is known to make them send information over the bus in systematic rotation. If, at the instant at which they are to send, new information is not available to these rigs, they resend old information, this needlessly overburdening the destination receivers.
The subject of the present invention is a process which makes it possible, in a system with several rigs linked to a time-division multiplexed bus, to manage the sendings of the rigs in an optimal and secure manner without needlessly overburdening the receivers.
The process according to the invention consists in making the rigs to which new information is not available, or to which only inconsistent information is available, send substituted information furnished with characteristic tags at the send instants assigned thereto.